The meaning underneath
by Littlerose94
Summary: The meanings behind a guys actions, what does this mean?
1. Statement of Love: The Kiss

A/N:First of all, thanks to my dear Jenny, who sent me the junk e-mail all this started from! Everyone has friends who allways send e-mails full of shit right? Well, they can sometimes be usefull. I got this stupid e-mail the fifth time, not from the same person of course but anyways, and then I just decided to see what it was al about. In the end, I came up with this idea of fic, so it's veeeery random since I often just see something interesting which inspires me and start writing without a real plan. So sorry for the randomness but I hope you'll enjoy! AND I haven't used any BETA so tell me if you see something that disturbes you!! :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meaning underneath

Kakairu PG-13

Article 1.

Statement of love: The Kiss

Kakashi kissed the palm of Irukas hand. "My dearest Ruka-chan. Let us enjoy the dinner".

_1. Kiss on the hand, I adore you_

Iruka rested his eyes on Kakashis handsome face, wich was usually hidden behind his mask. In his thoughts he didn't realise the older man was staring back at him, and was pulled back to the earth by a heated kiss on the lips.

_2. Kiss on the lips, I love you_

"Have you finished your meal?" Kakashi waited for an answer, and as the younger man nodded his head, he helped him up and they sat on the couch. For a while they just sat, gazing into each others' eyes,

_3. Look in your eyes, Kiss me_

then Kakashi lifted his hands to take off the brown hairtie from Irukas hair, unleashing the chestnut brown hair. He played with the brown locks and smirked when his lover blushed.

_4. Playing with your hair, I can't live without you_

He pushed the younger man slightly, barely touching his shoulder, onto the couch, staying on top of him. Kakashi nibbled his ear, teasing, and growled. Iruka called him goofy and the silver haired lover kissed him silly.

_5. Kiss on the ear, I'm just playing_

_6. Kiss anywhere else..._

_..._

Let's keep this PG-13, ok?


	2. The three steps

The meaning underneath

Kakairu PG-13

Article 2.

The three steps

_What did that goddamn pervert think he was doing to him, in the broad daylighht no less?!_ Iruka slapped his lover, whos hand had been groping his ass while his class, behind the teachers desk, of course. "Hands off, and try to behave!" He hissed with an angry tone. It was okay at home or during the night patroll when there was no-one to see, but they were in class, and in class , Iruka was the one with power. Kakashi moved his hand away and his lover sighed in relief. Later on when they walked together, Iruka found the older man still pouting for what he'd done earlier. "Okay I told you I'm sorry, but you were in fault too. You know you shouldn't interrupt my class." No answer, Kakashi didn't even look at him. They were walking home, when the younger man suddenly pulled him into the shadows of the small dead end. "Fine, I got it, close your eyes," he said. Kakashi did so, and found his lover kissing him. When they parted their lips, he smiled. "That's a good boy". Half of the village heard the sound of the following slap, and Kakashi ran after his sweetheart who didn't bother to wait for him.

_1. Girls:__  
If any guys gets fresh with you, slap him._

_  
If any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good. _

_ & Girls__  
Close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to stare_


	3. The commandements

The meaning underneath

Kakairu PG-13

Article 3.

The Commandements

Kakashi was visiting his class. Again. He always showed up for the most stupid reasons ever, never had anything interesting to say and always did something very perverted.

That day, they were outside, Iruka had hid traps in the tiny park in which the children were training. There was also a certain amount of different objects and weapons that the children had never seen, so when something was found, everyone turned their heads and tried to see what it was.

He had been interrupted by the similar puff of smoke and chakra. "You came again?" He looked disapprovingly at his lover. "Maa, it's not too bad to take breaks sometimes sensei." "Sure, but no tricks today, and keep hose hands to yourself." Iruka slapped the older mans hands, which had already found their usual place around his waist. "Okay, I'll be a good boy and behave".

The lesson went on without problems until Kakashi suddenly shouted and pointed at the air, "Holy shit, what's THAT?!". All the kids turned their heads, they were eager to see something that had amazed even the great copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi. When the silver-haired jounin saw everyone's faces turned away, he grabbed Iruka in his arms and gave him a hasty kiss on the lips, surprising his lover completely.

"Kakashi-sensei there's nothing up there!" It was the voice of Konohamaru which drew Iruka's attention back from glaring his boyfriend. "Kakashi-sensei must be seeing things, he's getting a bit old you see." Kakashi's eyes widened for a second before he realised, that knowing Iruka's personality and love for pranks, it would probably be better to let his lover get his revenge here, not at home or at his workplace, near team seven where he'd be completely humiliated.

When Iruka was released from his mission desk duty at 8 o'clock, Kakashi came to walk him home. "Ne, Ruka-chan?" "What is it 'Kashi?" "You still mad at me?" Iruka stopped to look straight at him. "Of course I am. What if the kids had seen?" He looked so angry that his lover winced under his stare and started to apologise immediattely. Iruka let him go on for a couple of minutes, then he raised the jounin's head and kissed him. It took a bit time for Kakashi to completely relax and to be sure he wasn't a target of some kind prank. Slowly he opened his mouth letting his lovers tongue inside his mouth. When they broke the kiss, Iruka was bright read. Good thing there was no-one around and it was so dark they just couldn't get caught of kissing in the middle of the street. "Let's go home to continue?" Kakashi grinned and teleported them home. "I thought you said we could continue?" "Pervert." "That's what I am."

_1.  
Thou shall not ask for a kiss,  
but take one. _

_2.  
Thou shall kiss  
at every opportunity_

_3.  
__* Remember *__  
A peach is a peach  
A plum is a plum,  
A kiss isn't a kiss  
Without some tongue.  
So open up your mouth  
close your eyes,  
and give your tongue  
some exercise!!! _


	4. The Reasons Kakashi Likes His Dolphin

The meaning underneath

Kakairu PG-13

Article 4.

The reasons Kakashi likes his dolphin teacher

He always knew when Iruka was approaching him. The dolphins scent revealed him every time he tried to surprise the older man by suddenly appearing behind him. It was a mix of vanilla and peach, his toothpaste and the shampoo he used. The older man just loved it, when his lover would snuggle closer to him, so close he would almost faint of happiness and just hold the brown haired man, grinning foolishly.

_1.  
He will always smell good  
even if its just shampoo _

_2.  
The way his heads always  
finds the right spot on Kakashi's shoulder _

Sometimes, during the night, Kakashi would just lay hours and hours, holding his Ruka in his arms and staring the younger man's beautiful face and thinking how lucky he was, beeing able to be with the tanned chuunin. He knew Ruka would always be there when he came home after hard missions, waiting for him, soothing his pain and worries away with a simple kiss and a hug. After his lover's treatment, he'd see the world brighter again.

_3.  
How cute he looks when he sleeps _

_4.  
The ease in which he fits into the older man's arms _

_5.  
The way he kisses Kakashi and  
all of a sudden everything  
is right in the world _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, Kakashi would take his dolphin to a small, rather private restaurant and they'd have some good time together. Their dates were the only times Iruka would be the one taking his time, making his lover wait outside the room. The younger man would always put on something rather simple, but Kakashi knew it would be worth waiting for.

_6.  
The way he takes hours  
to get dressed  
but in the end  
it makes it all worth while_

_7.  
The way he looks good  
no matter what he wears_

When eating outside, the silver haired jounin would always eat quickly since he didn't want anyone but his Ruru to see him without his mask. He knew Iruka wouldn't get mad at him for that, he'd only tell him eating too fast would make his stomach hurt and then glance at him with a smile that could easily kill. After he'd have finished eating, he'd just stare the younger man eating, knowing his dolphin was well aware of his stare, blushing and fidgetting because of it.

_6.  
How cute he is when he eats_

_7.  
The way they smile_

On their way home, Kakashi would ask if the food had been good, tease him and make him laugh. Somwhere along the path, his lover would shyly tug his hand to hint he wanted to hold hands. Of course the jounin was glad to, knowing Ruka would never do that in broad daylight. Then Iruka would start asking his lover's opinion about him, and he'd tell the academy teacher he was the cutest and the sweetest person he knew. Afterwards, he'd get his reward for those compliments...

_8.  
The way he fishes for compliments  
even though they both know that Kakashi  
thinks his dolphin is the most  
beautiful thing on this earth_

_9.  
The way her hand always finds yours_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, his bad habits and faults were the most common subjects of their arguments. Or not really all they argued of, but it was seldom his remarque on the academy teachers behavior that started the fight. He read porn in public, he'd just pop out of nowhere without a warning and disappeare the same way and so on. Sometimes it would go on and on, until either of them gave up. It was his Ruka breaking down in tears, or himself just walking out of the situation, giving them both some time to cool it off. Sometimes he'd be angry enough to pull ranks on the gentle dolphin, who would almost immediattely fall silent and he's eyes would start to get teary. Kakashi's place was then try to make amends with the younger man. However, he also liked to tease his lover, who wouldn't? He just loved Irukas angry, silently pouting face, and the moment before his love started to cry. Kakashi thought it was cute, maybe he was a bit sadistic, maybe he was just simple minded.

_10.  
How cute he is when they argue_

_11.  
The way he says  
'lets not fight anymore'  
even though you know that  
an hour later...._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved Iruka for so any different reasons. How his lover would be happy for small things like a little bouquet of his favorite flowers, a breakfast he'd brought in the bed on the academy teacher's holidays, a happy birthday card and a little present, a good morning kiss, a note on the table when he knew he'd be coming home only late at night. How Iruka would always reward him with a shy kiss on the lips, just a small peck, but it'd stil make his lover happy, the way he knew he'd get the same kind of shy kiss if he'd tell the dolphin he loved him. He liked the way Iruka kissed him, shyly, as said before, like a little schoolboy giving his first kiss to someone, not really knowing how to. That was, of course during the day. At nights, the kisses would be completely different. His lover would be heated and panting in his arms, almost begging him to kiss the younger man, and if Kakashi wouldn't react fast enough, he'd just take what he wanted. He'd turn into a completely different person, but Kakashi didn't mind. After all, he knew a side of Ruru only he could see...

_12.  
The way he kissed him when  
the jounin did something nice for his lover _

_13.  
The way he kissed Kakashi  
when he said  
'I love you' _

_14.  
Actually ...  
just the way he kissed the older man... _

Iruka could sometimes be a real crybaby. Especially when Kakashi was hurt. He'd cry and fuss over the slightest injuries the older man got. A small fracture would make him over worried, for heaven's sake, he even wanted to make sure Kakashi cleaned all the little scratches he'd get from babysitting a bunch of hyper energetic kittens with team seven! At those times, the caring dolphin would cry, and at the same time apologise for being such a crybaby, blushing with embarassement. It didn't bother Kakashi, he would hold the younger man in his arms, comforting him, telling him he was okay and he wouldn't die of such small injuries.

_15.  
The way he fell into the jounin's arms  
when he cried _

_16.  
Then the way he'd apologize  
for crying over something that silly _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iruka would get mad at him, he'd try to hit the older man, who often let him. It would make the dolphin happy for a moment, before he'd aventually realise what he'd done and start to apologise for hurting him. Kakashi would always tell him not to worry, and lie it didn't hurt. Even if some people seem to think so, his lover is not a bad ninja. Hell, he could even pass the jounin exam if he only wanted to, but he didn't, because he loved his job, loved the kids he worked with. But even so, Kakashi wouldn't burden his love with the fact he'd actually hurt him, but keep silent about it and smile.

_17.  
The way he hit Kakashi  
and expected it to hurt_

_18.  
Then the way he apologized when it did hurt__  
(even though Kakashi wouldn't admit it!)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lover would always wake early, or stay awake till the morning hours when the older man had a mission. He'd try to hold back his tears, trying not to show Kakashi how afraid he was. Afraid of his lover not coming home anymore, being lost forever, coming back fatally injured or carried back in a coma. The dolphin would hold his hand til he just had to get going, whisper in his ear the words he would take with him to treasure on his mission. "I miss you. Come back safely." And for those words, Kakashi would try his very best on the mission, missing his lover every day, remembering those last words he heard the younger man say.

_19.  
The way he says  
'I miss you' _

_20.  
The way you miss him _

_25.  
The way his tears  
make the jounin want to  
change the world  
so that it  
doesn't hurt him anymore.....  
Yet regardless  
if he loves him,  
hates him,  
wishes he would die_  
_or  
know that Kakashi would die  
without him ...  
it matters not.  
Because once in your life,  
whatever he was to the world  
he became everything to the older man.  
When he looks Iruka in the eyes,  
traveling to  
the depths of the chunins' souls  
and  
he says a million things  
without trace of a sound,  
Kakashi knows that his own life  
is inevitable consumed  
within the rhythmic beatings  
of the dolphin's very heart.  
He loves his dolphin for a million reasons,  
No paper would do it justice.  
It is a thing not of the mind  
but of the heart.  
A feeling.  
Only felt._

_He loved Iruka._


	5. Extra, THE original email

**Article 1: ******

**Statement of Love: ****  
****The Kiss**

1.  
Kiss on the hand  
I adore you

2.  
Kiss on the cheek  
I just want to be friends

3.  
Kiss on the neck  
I want you

4.  
Kiss on the lips  
I love you

5.  
Kiss on the ears  
I am just playing

6.  
Kiss anywhere else  
lets not get carried away

7.  
Look in your eyes  
kiss me

8.  
Playing with your hair  
I can't live without you

9.  
Hand on your waist  
I love you to much to let you go

**Article 2:  
The Three Steps**

1.  
Girls:  
If any guys gets fresh with you, slap him.

2.  
Guys  
If any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good.

3.  
Guys & Girls  
Close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to stare

**Article 3:  
The Commandments**

1.  
Thou shall not squeeze  
too hard.

2.  
Thou shall not ask for a kiss,  
but take one.

3.  
Thou shall kiss  
at every opportunity

*** Remember ***  
A peach is a peach  
A plum is a plum,  
A kiss isn't a kiss  
Without some tongue.  
So open up your mouth  
close your eyes,  
and give your tongue  
some exercise!!!

**Here are a few reasons  
why guys like girls:**

1.  
They will always smell good  
even if its just shampoo

2.  
The way their heads always  
find the right spot on our shoulder

3.  
How cute they look when they sleep

4.  
The ease in which they fit into our arms

5.  
The way they kiss you and  
all of a sudden everything  
is right in the world

6.  
How cute they are when they eat

7.  
The way they take hours  
to get dressed  
but in the end  
it makes it all worth while

8.  
Because they are always  
warm even when its minus 30 outside

9.  
The way they look good  
no matter what they wear

10.  
The way they fish for compliments  
even though you both know that you  
think she's the most  
beautiful thing on this earth

11.  
How cute they are when they argue

12.  
The way her hand always finds yours

13.  
The way they smile

14.  
The way you feel  
when you see their name  
on the call ID  
after you just had a big fight

15.  
The way she says  
'lets not fight anymore'  
even though you know that  
an hour later....

16.  
The way they kiss when  
you do something nice for them

17.  
The way they kiss you  
when you say  
'I love you'

18.  
Actually ...  
just the way they kiss you...

19.  
The way they fall into your arms  
when they cry

20.  
Then the way they apologize  
for crying over something that silly

21.  
The way they hit you  
and expect it to hurt

22.  
Then the way they apologize  
when it does hurt.  
(even though we don't admit it)!

23.  
The way they say  
'I miss you'

24.  
The way you miss them

25.  
The way their tears  
make you want to  
change the world  
so that it  
doesn't hurt her anymore.....  
Yet regardless  
if you love them,  
hate them,  
wish they would die  
or  
know that you would die  
without them ...  
it matters not.  
Because once in your life,  
whatever they were to the world  
they become everything to you.  
When you look them in the eyes,  
traveling to  
the depths of their souls  
and  
you say a million things  
without trace of a sound,  
you know that your own life  
is inevitable consumed  
within the rhythmic beatings  
of her very heart.  
We love them for a million reasons,  
No paper would do it justice.  
It is a thing not of the mind  
but of the heart.  
A feeling.  
Only felt.


End file.
